The present disclosure generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to a highly configurable and customizable buttstock system for long guns including rifles and shotguns.
The gunstock or stock generally forms the part of a rifle or shotgun that a user holds and cradles when carrying, aiming, and discharging the firearm. The barrel, receiver, trigger-actuated firing mechanism, and other appurtenances are typically mounted to and supported by the stock. Types of stocks include one-piece stocks having a continuous unitary structure from the front portion or “fore-end” (also “forearm”) to the rear portion or “butt” (also “buttstock”), and two-piece stocks in which the fore-end and butt are comprised of separate components such as in break-open shotguns or some rifles.
Proper sizing and configuration of the buttstock are ergonomically important to some users for comfort, and can affect aiming and accuracy in shooting the firearm. When aiming a rifle or shotgun, the user's cheek will generally rest on or be placed near a top portion or “comb” of the buttstock. Other portions of the buttstock including the rear end or “butt” will be cradled against the user's shoulder and/or chest. User's have physical differences (e.g. stature, weight, etc.) and individual preferences for desired configuration and fit of the buttstock. Many buttstocks, however, are fixed in size and not configurable to a user's needs.
A configurable buttstock system is desired.